CONFLICT
by Karen M1
Summary: Amanda leaves the Agency -Lee has berated her for the last time


CONFLICT  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros. And Shoot the Moon Prodictions.  
The story is mine and is for the fan's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Amanda leaves the Agency , Lee has berated her on public for the last time.  
  
TIME FRAME: Third Season- midway  
  
  
PART I  
  
This was an important case, which according to Lee, had just been bungled by Amanda, again.  
Billy adamantly disagreed. Amanda gave the information to the correct courier, but the courier  
failed to get the information to the right drop. "I'm sorry, Lee, but I did what I was supposed to  
do." "Sorry,sorry, doesn't do it, Amanda," sputtered an angry Scarecrow.   
  
Amanda was nearly in tears, she just looked hard at Lee, and walked out of Billy's office. "Sit   
Down, Lee," ordered Billy. "What is wrong with you, Scarecrow, she didn't deserve that. She  
hasn't deserved most of the condemnations you've thrown at her in the past."   
  
"I know, Billy, I know." Lee sat frustrated, nervously running his fingers through his hair.  
"Well, then, damn it, Lee,what is it?" Billy was angry. "I'm not 100% sure myself, Billy.  
This only seems to happen with Amanda." "You're always putting her down, Lee. You hardly  
ever see a good job done. She has come a long way from that train station," Billy pointed out.  
  
"I'm frustrated and angry with myself for reasons I'd rather not talk about, but I had no right  
to take the anger out on Amanda," admitted Scarecrow. The door opened, Amanda placed a  
letter on Billy's desk, looked at Billy sadly, and said "Good-bye , Sir." She quickly turned,   
and was gone, out of the Agency, and Lee's life.   
  
Billy called out her name, but she was out of range. He quickly opened the letter and read it.  
"I hope you're satisfied, Lee. She just resigned, effective immediately. I don't blame her a  
bit. I don't see how she put up with you this long."   
  
"She can't, Billy, she just can't. I'll never see her again." Lee was almost out the door after  
her when Billy shouted, "Stop right there, Scarecrow. Get back in here and sit down." Lee   
did as he was told  
  
PART II  
  
After a minute or two, Billy regained his composure. He used a softer, but definite tone with   
his long-time friend. "All right, Lee, you're not leaving this office until I hear the reasons   
behind your treatment of Amanda. Scarecrow, I'm waiting." Billy stood his ground.  
"The truth, Lee, from your heart, and try putting yourself in Amanda's place."  
  
"What it comes down to Billy is this. I've known Amanda for two years—more like three.  
She is the most giving, the sweetest, the bravest, the most beautiful woman I've ever known. She  
knows her job. I'm in love with her , Billy, deeply and intensely. I'm also scared of that intensity.  
Scared, I'll lose her, like I've lost everyone else, that I let get too close to me. I'm frustrated and  
angry at myself for being this way. It's compounded because my feelings for her get stronger every  
day"   
  
  
  
"What do you want, Lee?" Lee thought a minute. "I want Amanda in my life, for the rest of my life,  
Billy."  
  
"Then go to her. Tell her everything you told me, and pray she'll accept you, and come back to work.  
Lee, she's the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't let her go. Take the rest of the day off."  
"Thanks, Billy, for everything." "Scarecrow, I'm not handing this resignation in until something is  
settled," Billy wanted closure to this matter. "I'll keep you informed." Scarecrow was out the door.   
  
Amanda went straight home, afraid to drive because of her emotional state. Why did she have to love him  
so much? Dotty and the boys were camping out west. She would be alone. She needed to get away,  
toward the mountains. She went upstairs, packed her weekender, and tried not to think of anyone or  
anything. Her bag ready to travel, purse, and light jacket for cool nights waiting, Amanda sat on the  
couch for a moment. Then the dam broke, she cried uncontrollably, no one to comfort her. What was  
so ironic was the fact that the person she wanted most for comfort was the cause of her heartache.   
She grabbed a notepad and pen, and wrote a "letter" to Dotty. Naturally, Dotty would never read this as  
her family was away for the better part of the summer. It's just that her tension was somewhat relieved  
this way. She wrote.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Since I don't have a best friend to confide in anymore, I know I can talk to you. I quit I F F today.  
and my best friend is the reason. I couldn't take any more derogatory remarks, especially in front of  
someone else, even Billy. We were starting to get closer a few weeks ago, sure that his past treatment  
of me was over.   
  
I know he doesn't mean it, not really. I think he is just scared. Scared of love again, and he gets angry  
at himself. He then lashes out at those around him. He has lost so much in his past, but, you can't live in   
fear. Deep down, I know he is aware of that.   
  
I think it's better that I won't see him every day. Mother, I love him so much. It's all I can do not to  
take him in my arms when we are alone at work. I won't have to worry about that now, will I. If   
wishes came true, I would wish for Lee's love, not his constant criticism, and wish it could be as deep   
and intense as what I feel or him. I guess I've said my peace. Thanks for listening. Love, Amanda.  
  
She placed the pad and pen down, to lay down on the sofa a minute, and promptly fell fast asleep  
  
Lee hurried to his apartment, showered and dressed, grabbed a small bag full of travel clothes (by  
Instinct) and drove to Amanda's home. He parked the Vette a little ways down the street from her  
house, glad to see the Wagoneer still in the driveway. He made his way to the back of the house  
as he always did when he visited her. He loved her home, especially the den, and thought of the many  
times he and Amanda had talked there. Lee found her asleep on the couch. He noticed he bag and   
purse ready to go. He looked at her tear-stained face and knew he was the cause. His eyes grew misty.  
Lee saw the letter to Dotty. He quietly read the note away from where Amanda could see him. When  
he had finished , he cried "Oh God, Amanda, what have I done. I'm so sorry."  
  
Amanda heard a noise that startled her awake. She looked over and observed Lee. "What are you doing  
here?" she asked coldly. "I don't work for I. F. F. anymore. There is no need to associate with you."  
She stared at the note she wrote in Lee's hand, horrified. "Oh, my god, you read that. Get out of here,"  
she shouted angrily, shaking and crying. "Get out."   
  
Lee ran to her, putting his arms around her tightly. "Amanda, I am not leaving until we set things  
straight, please. "Why, Lee, more put downs?" Amanda sobbed. " I deserve that, and a whole lot more.  
I'm so sorry. Please sit down. Let me say my peace, then, if you want me to, I'll leave. You were  
right about everything , including, me being afraid of love, and the anger at you. "I'm so sorry for  
everything, except, loving you. I do, with all my heart, Amanda, believe me when I say that. I've loved  
you a long time, and I'm still scared. It's so powerful, and gets stronger every day. It's difficult to keep  
my hands off you at work, and also now. Oh Amanda, what else can I say. I can only try and make it  
up to you, if you let me."   
  
Amanda stood and slowly took Lee's hands, moving closer into him. She placed hr arms on his chest  
and smiled. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her quietly and   
tenderly waiting for her reaction. She pulled him closer, and he kissed he passionately. "Amanda,"  
he murmured. The kiss intensified. They finally came apart, breathless. "Lee, I love you so much,"  
she said, eyes swimming. "I love you, too," he whispered against her mouth, "forever." They both  
smiled and looked into each other's eyes. "Come back to I.F. F. Lee encouraged. "Yes, oh, yes ,"  
Amanda smiled.  
  
"Where were you going with those bags?" Lee nodded in the bags direction. "Up to the mountains,  
a bed and breakfast, anything to forget you." "Still want to go, with me, for a few days?" Lee asked  
anxiously. I packed a bag. I'll let Billy know. We can stay in separate rooms, or whatever you want."  
  
"O. K," said Amanda, "we'll see about the rooms when we get there ,you might be surprised."   
"How about the rest of the week? Dotty, and the boys will be away, right?" Amanda nodded,  
"It's a date, Stetson." Lee sighed happily, "I love you, Amanda King."  
  
THE END   



End file.
